onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riku Doldo III
Category Should we make a category "Riku Family" now? We know like 5 members. If we have categories for the other families, then sure. 19:15, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes. 19:15, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I meant something like this. Do it. 19:45, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Name I open this topic to discuss any clues we will gather during the chapters about his proper romanization. At the moment seems that we have no official romanization, so personally I would prefer the name: Riku Dorde III K the AWC (talk) 15:05, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Most of the scans I've seen have it as Dold. Either way, it's a circular argument until Oda gives us something better. 15:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Tontatta Kingdom Was he the King Riku who allowed the Tontatta Kingdom to cohexist within Dreesrosa ? I don't remember if it was said that it was him or a previous king (King Riku I or II maybe). If yes, then it should be included in the page. 21:36, November 6, 2013 (UTC) That was 800 years ago... of course it's not the same king. We can say that King Riku I created the deal, but that's on the Riku family page (if there is one). 00:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Riku_Family Colorscheme Me and Roa just made a new colorscheme for Dressrosa based on DP's comment here. The thing is, should former king Riku wear the colors of Dressrosa or should he keep the ones of the Colosseum? Same goes for Rebecca. Give the man the new colors. 13:25, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Anime I don't know how to place this in the infobox. I'll just place this here. [[User:Gourd Roger|'Gourd Roger']] [[User_Talk:Gourd Roger|'Purple Talk']] ♡ 02:33, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Anime infobox image? Why don't we have an anime image for this? Is that because of the altered color scheme? I just don't understand! Epithet Klobis thinks that King of Miracles isn't an epithet when it was clearly something they called Riku. 18:42, July 11, 2016 (UTC) What's the literal translation of what we got translated to King of Miracles? 19:49, July 11, 2016 (UTC) SeaTerror's logic is: when someone calls Luffy "Idiot Pirate", Luffy suddenly earns an epithet "Idiot Pirate" and it must be in his Char Box for ever. --Klobis (talk) 03:15, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't think there's enough proof to say it's an epithet. He was only called that once, and the term didn't have quote marks like they usually do. Compare that to Elizabello II's "The Fighting King", which has clearly been used as an epithet. 23:40, July 27, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Kage. 00:06, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah take it out of the infobox. 00:52, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Alright, we're done here. 15:01, August 3, 2016 (UTC) King Riku's age Is there any official note on this man's age? Thanks in advance. 2myname1 (talk) 03:36, July 16, 2017 (UTC) No. 03:50, July 16, 2017 (UTC)